


Anxious Habit

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just a car conversation, lowkey love and support, reflection on events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Ignis finally comments on a little habit of Prompto's.





	

Prompto was chewing at his lips. Again. 

Ignis had noticed this particular habit the first time he met the blond. Prompto would bite at his lips, tearing off tiny bits whenever he was anxious, bored, embarrassed, or stressed. When there was no outer layer left he would then bite the insides of his cheeks. Ignis never commented before because he honestly didn't think Prompto was even aware he was doing it. However the habit was getting out of hand. The increasing stress of the trip towards Altissia was putting everyone on edge, and Prompto's poor lips were shredded. 

Ignis glanced in the rear view mirror of the car. Noctis was asleep, big surprise there. Gladio was nodding off as well. Ignis waited until he had finally given up fighting sleep. 

"Prompto, stop biting your lip."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just zoning out. I always end up doing that when I'm not paying attention." 

So he was aware of his habit. Ignis felt a little silly for thinking that Prompto wouldn't have noticed. 

"What's wrong? You've been quiet since we left the gas station." Ignis stole a glance before refocusing on the road. 

The blond let out a shaky sigh. "It's just... Well, that radio at the minimart was talking about Lady Lunafreya." He paused before continuing very quietly. "I owe her a lot. She sent me a letter once, after I found her dog... Anyway, she's kind of what helped me talk to Noct. And that got me thinking... Like, what if I had never gotten that encouragement? I wouldn't be on this trip, I probably would have stayed in Insomnia. I would probably have died in the attack. I'm just grateful that Noct did bring me along, you know? I'm glad I did become best friends with him, and not only because of the not dying in the Crown City thing. I guess I'm just amazed at how lucky I am. I have a family now, despite everything that's going wrong. I am still alive, and I plan on keeping it that way for a while..." He trailed off with a weak chuckle, a feeble attempt at lightening the dark train of thoughts. 

Ignis suddenly found that his throat was tight. He swallowed down his emotions. Prompto was right. If it wasn't for this arranged marriage then they all would have been in Insomnia during the attack. Any one of them, or even all of them, could have died. There was no point worrying over alternate timelines though, thankfully ones that did not come to pass. Ignis felt a strong need to see these thoughts vanish from the photographer's mind. 

"You're right. We are lucky. We are a family now, and family keeps each other alive. So please stop biting your lips. I don't want to see any of my family looking like they just lost a fight against a blender." 

Prompto laughed. "A blender? Iggy, I haven't chewed them up that bad!"

Ignis smirked. He was glad that little joke helped Prompto abandon the depressing line of thought. 

"Sorry, should I have said a trash compactor?"

"Come on, man. If we're family, then why ya gotta be so ruuuude?" He sang the last part jauntily. He was glad Ignis understood, and was trying to make him feel better. The least he could do was accept the help. 

Ignis reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, unopened tube of lip moisturizer. He passed it over. "Here. I got this at the gas station, but you can have it. Hopefully it will help you to stop eating half of your own face."

"Thanks, Ignis. For everything." He smeared the balm over his abused lips before tucking it into his pocket. 

Noctis stirred before opening his eyes. "Uuuugghh, where are we?"

"A mile away from a campsite. We'll be there shortly." Ignis refrained from giving an estimated arrival time because that would guarantee a delay. 

Prompto looked at Noct. Yeah, he really needed to thank Lady Lunafreya. 

He began absentmindedly licking the balm off. 

"Seriously, Prompto? That's not a better habit." 

Noctis glanced between the front occupants of the car. "Don't tell me you gave him your lip balm, Specs. He's gone through a hundred of mine, and I'm pretty sure he's eaten thirty pounds of his own flesh by now."

"Gross, no I haven't! And besides, you always had a bunch of them laying around, and you never used them." Suddenly Prompto realized why his friend had so many extra lip balms he never used himself. "I'm sorry I went through so many. I guess I probably had you worried, huh?"

"Hey, everyone has their habits and quirks. I just happened to choose a best friend who is part zombie or something." Noctis smirked at Prompto's stuttering. 

"Zombie??? Ignis, do you hear this?  
Hey, don't laugh! This isn't funny dude...come on!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed in game that Prompto usually has a little cut on his lip. 
> 
> (It's not from creeping with the camera they gave Noct why would you even suggest that hahahahaha...)


End file.
